


Agitation, Arousal, Anarchy

by Starlightdrinke



Series: Rockstar AU [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Dubious Consent, M/M, One Shot, Rockstar AU, this was when i still saw leo as dom lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightdrinke/pseuds/Starlightdrinke
Summary: The nervous, sullen reporter Taekwoon is forced into an interview with the notorious N, lead singer of rock band VIXX.





	Agitation, Arousal, Anarchy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic almost 3 years ago and even though the writing is pretty bad, idk I hope some of you can enjoy it. Hopefully one day I shall finish it but right now it is just a one shot, sorry guys. As it is set within a fictional scenario, I do not condone the dubious consent used by the characters at all. Also it's very much inspired by Rock Of Ages so don't be surprised to see similarities. Thank you~

Taekwoon didn’t want to be here. The sound of hundreds of girls screaming did not do anything to ease his anxiety but rather increased his raging headache. The blinding lights of flashing cameras caused his eyes to blink numerously behind the thin, black frames of his glasses. And the developing sense of irritation was causing his usually blank expression to become a harsh scowl as he stood in line outside the concert hall that tonight was housing the most popular band of the decade, VIXX.

A band that Taekwoon had no interest nor concern for as he found rock music to be too loud on his ears, preferring less teeth jarring sounds to accompany his leisure time. Time that could be fulfilled in numerous other ways right now such as spending the night watching reruns of soccer matches with his cat instead of waiting in a crowd of annoying groupies who were trying to access the backstage area. The same area he was trying to access, though he supposed he had more luck with the ‘journalist’ lanyard that hung from his neck.

In all honesty, Taekwoon was probably one of the only rookie writers who was disappointed to discover he’d be accepted as an intern for Rolling Stone magazine, a job that many had envied. And yet he had no enthusiasm towards the music scene at all, let alone the rock genre. He took the job as a stepping-stone towards a career he actually cared for; writing for Times Magazine. In was just bad luck that his critique had been chosen by the editor of the Rolling Stone rather than his preferred choice.

The same bad luck seemed to be affecting him tonight as his formally free schedule had suddenly become filled with a last minute interview with the lead singer of VIXX.

“I’m sorry to do this to you Taekwoon, but could you possibly take over for tonight? We only just got a call from his publicist saying he’d allow the interview. Please, it’s the chance we’ve been waiting for for years,” his editor had pleaded while Taekwoon was finishing up an old article at the office. He had just nodded, his editor thanking him before returning to the phone to confirm the interview. Sighing in annoyance, Taekwoon had proceeded to gather his things, silently cursing the band for ruining his night off.

The curses had increased, as his had patience grown thinner, with more and more girls elbowing him in an attempt to get closer to the ‘STAFF ONLY’ door located at the rear of the venue. It had only taken an hour or so before he could even reach the entrance, almost suffocating in the wild frenzy of the fans. Wordlessly showing the bouncer his backstage pass, he was finally able to escape the hysteric mob that still tried to pursue him at the sight of an open door, only just being restrained by the men on guard. Taekwoon breathed a small sigh of relief as the mass of screams became muffled in the backstage hallway, though the sound was quickly replaced by the thundering crash of drums combined with the sharp blast of electric guitar.

God, he hated rock.

It took quite a few wrong turns and backtracked steps before he finally made his way to the main dressing room. Thick smoke surrounded the area while numerous scantily attired girls seemed to be leaning against the doorway. Approaching carefully, Taekwoon felt his cheeks heat up as he watched one girl begin to lick the door handle as another whispered erotic promises through the locked keyhole. Obviously this was N’s private room.

Taekwoon didn’t know much about the band members themselves but he did have a substantial amount of knowledge on N. It was hard to find someone who didn’t. The rude, obnoxious, arrogant lead singer of VIXX was headlining papers left and right, making it impossible to ignore him, as much as Taekwoon tried. Famous for his scandals with women, alcohol and who knows what else, N was the epitome of the ‘rockstar’ life that girls feverishly desired and boys desperately envied.  
And that wasn’t even including his stage acts, known for being dangerously controversial as N ground his leather clad hips against the mic stand with his signature black glove groping the microphone, the other members hair and anything else that it could attack during the wild performances that VIXX put on.

It sounded awfully excessive to Taekwoon.

Yet here he was, awkwardly standing outside yet another door, averting his eyes from the sensual groupies who continued to grind upon each other, his cheeks feeling far more hot than usual. Wondering whether or not to clear his throat or just attempt to squeeze past to knock, he was interrupted by a loud voice yelling from the opposite side of the hallway.

“He’s infuriating, I swear to god! And where the hell is the reporter kid, we only have twenty minutes before N’s needed on stage! Just find another song for the opening act to play ok?” A well-dressed man on the phone was aggressively marching towards Taekwoon, pushing aside some lone groupies in an attempt to reach N’s door faster.

“Yes I know! Look I’ll handle that just-YOU!” The man seemed to have noticed Taekwoon, picking up his pace towards him. Taekwoon braced for impact.

“Yes I found the kid, I’ll call you later.” Shoving the phone inside his jacket pocket the man reached Taekwoon who was stumbling over words to apologize for being late, immediately pulling them both towards N’s door while continuing to yell.

“You must be the Rolling Stone kid, yes? I’m Ken, manager of VIXX, lovely to meet you. Good luck with him.” Speaking far too fast for Taekwoon to comprehend, he suddenly knocked harshly on the door after shoving away the leeching girls.

“N! Open up, the reporter is here! You have 20 minutes so don’t fuck around! And play nice!”  
Gripping the door handle, Ken quickly turned, and shoved Taekwoon inside, slamming the door in his face before Taekwoon could work in a word.

Leaning against the wall, he allowed himself to catch his breath, feeling his cheeks slowly cool down as he tried to collect his thoughts. He only had a moment though, before his recovery was interrupted by a low moan coming from the opposite side of the room. Turning slowly, Taekwoon felt his cheeks inflame again in embarrassment as his eyes gazed upon the lewd scene in front of him. At least some fans turned out to be successful it seemed.

There was N, the lead singer of VIXX in all his glory, exhaling smoke from a cigarette, legs spread open on the red leather couch while two girls kneeled in between them, sucking his dick.

Taekwoon was mortified.

N seemed to be rather nonchalant however, as he barely responded to the girls attempts to please him, only pausing once or twice to let out a small moan, releasing more smoke into the already clouded air. The room itself was dim, the only light deriving from the faded light bulbs which surrounded the broken mirrors of the dressing tables, yet N still somehow seemed to be lit perfectly enough to be able to see the bead of sweat sliding down his tanned neck.

A loose white shirt was draped across his torso while unzipped, tight leather pants covered his legs, tucking into black boots. Ash coloured hair hung around the dark eyes which slowly lifted up to finally notice Taekwoon standing there staring at him.

“And you are?”

The voice had slurred words and breathy tones yet it still managed to jolt Taekwoon out of his frozen position enough to manage a tiny response.

“I’m from the Rolling Stone….you contacted us about an interview?”

Taekwoon’s high voice filled the air and the singer looked almost surprised as the words were spoken. His eyes closed for a moment before letting out a long groan. Taekwoon blinked awkwardly as he witnessed what he thought was N coming to climax, yet this turned out to be simply a sigh of annoyance from the star, pushing the girls off his dick and leaning his head back against the wall.

“Ugh I thought Ken had forgotten about that.” Another displeased groan escaped the singers’ mouth as he threw the cigarette on the floor and harshly stamped on it while rolling his head forward to look at the reporter, half lidded eyes traveling up his body before meeting the opposing glass covered ones. The sudden assessment of his figure did not help Taekwoons still flustered cheeks.

“Fine. Sit down,” N instructed, tucking his dick back into his pants and getting up slowly to stagger towards the nearby mini bar. The girls realized that was their cue to leave and hastily gathered themselves before exiting, one stopping to lick her lips at Taekwoon. He blinked in return.

“So,” N slurred in front of the bar, “do you want anything?”

Taekwoon slowly made his way over to the opposite chair, sitting down stiffly as he laid his notepad and recording device on the glass table.

“I’m fine, thank you.”

“Good.”

The singer grabbed an almost empty bottle of whiskey before arrogantly strolling back to the red couch, choosing to sit with his legs open wide towards Taekwoon. Stuttering for a moment, Taekwoon reached over to pick up his notepad, and flick on the recording device, straightening up instantly as he felt N’s eyes crawling on him. Clearing his throat and pushing up his glasses, the interview began.

“S-so um…apparently you are quitting the famous rock band, VIXX and choosing to begin a solo career. Any comment on that?”

N looked up at him with lazy eyes before taking a swig of the drink. He leaned over the table to place the bottle down and grab the device, bringing it up to his mouth to speak directly into the mic.

“Well…in all honesty as an artist it’s my job to pave the way for the future of music and in a sense of compassion and aptitude for my fans and my job, I have decided to blah blah blah,” the singer began laughing as he put the device back down, exchanging it for the bottle again to bring it to his lips.

Taekwoon just stared at him in frustration.

“Can you take this seriously please? I have an article to write.”

N blankly looked at him once more before throwing the bottle at the wall, the smash causing Taekwoon to flinch. Stammering again, his glasses were pushed back up his heated face as he returned to his notes, scanning the page for another question.

“Ok, so what about the rumors floating around that you’re choosing to quit the band because you have run out of material to produce and are no longer able to handle the pressures of fame?”

The words were spoken with Taekwoons eyes fixated on the notepad. Lifting them to meet N’s, he saw the singer roll his own eyes and click his tongue before uttering a short, “No comment.”

Taekwoons irritation grew even more.

“Can you at least answer one question so I can get something to put in this stupid magazine and then I can leave you alone.”

Taekwoon rarely spoke this much but in a desperate attempt to keep his professionalism and hold his tongue, his speech had become more articulated. And yet N still managed to piss him off further.

“I don’t care what you do as long as you stop talking. Your voice is annoying me.” And with that, the singer stood up to saunter over to the bar again, this time grabbing another cigarette as well as a new bottle.

Feeling his temper rising, Taekwoon opened his mouth to speak yet was shut off by the door bursting open and Ken marching in.

“Ok N, you’re going on stage in five minutes so can you wrap it up and get ready please? And try not to be too drunk on stage this time.”

N just smirked up at him as he sat back down.

“Too late.”

Ken sighed before turning to Taekwoon.

“What are you still doing here?” his tone dismissive yet demanding. Without giving Taekwoon a chance to respond, N spoke up again.

“Yeah, can you get rid of him? He’s annoying,” N complained, not noticing Taekwoons glare as he lit the fresh cigarette.

Taekwoons attempt at speaking was once more cut off by the sudden rush of three screaming girls who had finally infiltrated the room through Ken’s mistake of leaving the door open. Scrambling over each other in a desperate need to attach themselves to N, they began groping and kissing any part of him that they could reach, aiming especially for his neck through the open collar. The scene of Ken just rubbing his temples in annoyance and N lethargically leaning back on the couch while two of the girls fought each other over who got to suck his dick first disgusted Taekwoon.

And he finally was able to speak up.

“You know what? I didn’t even want to do this fucking interview. I knew it would just be a waste of goddamn time because you’re a washed up has-been who’s only going solo to try and save his wasted career. And I feel sorry for you.”

The paper of his notepad was compressed in his tense fingers while the plastic of his pen threatened to snap. Taekwoon’s voice rarely got so loud.

N just stared at him, watching him fume, his expression unidentifiable. Taekwoon met his eyes with an equal glare. After a few moments, Ken’s voice broke through the tension.

“Ok, ok, I’m calling security. We do not have time for this,” Ken complained as he reached for his walkie-talkie, only to be interrupted by N’s voice.

“Get. Out.”

His eyes hadn’t left Taekwoons. Ken hadn’t seemed to notice.

“Yeah I’m trying to get him to leave N, give me just a second-“

“Not him. You.”

N’s demand cut through Ken’s pestering, causing all the girls to halt their administrations upon him. His eyes finally broke contact with Taekwoons to target the remaining onlookers.

“All of you. Get out. Now.”

Both Ken and the girls seemed confused for a moment with Ken being the first to understand the request.

“Alright you heard him. All of you, save for the reporter kid, let’s go.” The girls sighed in disappointment before grabbing their few discarded clothing items and leaving the room.

“N? Remember: five minutes. Don’t take too long,” Ken advised before closing the door.

And then they were alone again.

Taekwoon felt the vague sense of deja-vu as he stood awkwardly, in front of N, eyes focused on the floor, mind wondering why tonight of all nights he had to suddenly gain the ability to speak his mind. His cheeks heated slowly once more as N continued to stare at him, still unrevealing of his emotions.

The sudden motion of N standing up caused Taekwoon to focus on him again, watching anxiously how he staggered a bit as he took a step closer.

“What’s your name?” This time, N’s voice had an innocent, curious resonance to it instead of a cocky smugness yet Taekwoon still had trouble finding it in him to speak again.

“Leo. My name is Leo,” he replied carefully, using his pen name as a precaution. N laughed again causing Taekwoon to gulp.

“Really? That’s your real name?”

A pause. “Taekwoon.”

“I see.”

N took another step towards him.

“Sit down again, Taekwoon.” The slurred sound of his name coming out of those smoky, tainted lips sparked Taekwoon, causing a flinch as he began to sit down slowly only to be interrupted by N.

“Not there. Here. Next to me.” Taekwoon looked at N, confusion still present on his features as N patted the space beside him. Walking hesitantly across, he rigidly sat down on the red leather, allowing a large amount of distance between them.

Distance that was instantly erased as N leaned into him, placing his hand on Taekwoons thigh.

“You wanted your interview yes?” N’s voice was hot as it whispered, causing the reporter to accidentally click his pen and stammer.

“Y-yes.”

“Why don’t we start with my name?”

Taekwoon was struggling to remember his own name.

“N…it’s N,” he stumbled with his words, causing the singer to lean in even closer so that his warm breath could be felt on Taekwoon’s neck.

“Wrong,” N slurred, drawing out the word. “It’s Hakyeon. My name is Hakyeon.” He leaned in even closer.

Taekwoon gulped.

“Say my name, Taekwoon. Say it,” N whispered.

“Hak-Hakyeon.”

“Good,” the singer praised as his tongue darted out to slowly lick up the shell of Taekwoons ear. A small gasp escaped the tiny lips of the virginal reporter.

N wasted no time, climbing on top of Taekwoon, laying him down on the couch in order to sit on his waist. Taekwoon attempted to block out the present situation by bringing his pen back up to his ruined notepad.

“So um…Hakyeon, your name is Hakyeon. I’ll just write that down-“ the pen had barely reached the paper before N was looming over him, grabbing the note pad and discarding it towards the floor. And before Taekwoon could complain about still needing to take notes, N’s lips met his.

The kiss was filthy, tasting of smoke, alcohol and sex, with N seductively licking along the tense lips of the reporter. Taekwoon’s mind had gone into overdrive, barely experiencing physical contact with anyone let alone an arrogant rockstar who was suddenly attracted to him. In a desperate attempt to comprehend the situation, his body went rigidly still, eyes in a daze as they stared up at the ceiling.

The roof was suddenly blocked with the smirking face of N, leaning over him before speaking in the same sultry voice.

“Come on, Taekwoonie. Don’t you want to have some fun?”

Taekwoon blinked up at him in confusion.

N laughed reaching down to throw the thin glasses on the floor before ripping open Taekwoons crisp, button up shirt, causing the reporter to yelp from the sudden exposure. N just laughed once more.

Taekwoon felt his eyes drift close as the singers mouth attached itself to his abs, licking and sucking while Taekwoon wondered how the fuck his life had come to this point. It didn’t make any sense no matter how his mind tried to fathom it.His eyes flashed open as the pain of teeth sunk around his hip bones. Coming back to reality, he spoke to the singer.

“I didn’t know you were gay.”

N paused for a moment to look up at him, puzzled. Taekwoon continued.

“You’re always surrounded by women.”

N just grinned.

“They want me, so I let them have me. I don’t get access to a lot of attractive boys such as yourself.”

Taekwoon felt his cheeks blush.

“How old you again?” N questioned.

“Twenty one.”

“Perfect.” And with that, N hooked his fingers into Taekwoons jeans and sharply pulled them down, taking his underwear with him. Taekwoon stared in astonishment as his brain malfunctioned again.

N just looked up at him slyly before taking himself entirely into his mouth. The world seemed to stop for a moment as the sensation engulfed him, the idea that N was sucking him off after leaving hickeys all over his stomach and neck with the background sound of screaming girls and blaring guitars suddenly too much to handle.

“Fuck.”

The word was almost inaudible as Taekwoon breathed it out, reaching up to run his hands through his own hair, too scared to touch the body of the rockstar. His own body however, didn’t seem to understand this as it harshly bucked into N’s mouth, causing a low gagging sound to be heard. Taekwoon didn’t care though. He was too overcome with the feeling of N’s mouth sucking and licking around his cock.

And almost too quickly, he came.

N’s head rose slowly, licking his lips while gazing at the panting Taekwoon.

“Well that was fun Taekwoonie, but I have a show to put on.” With that, he quickly got up while wiping his mouth, and walked over to dressing table, sitting down in front of the dusty mirror and began applying more eyeliner.

Taekwoon just stared up at the ceiling, lying with his dick out, recovering from the best orgasm he’d ever had and loathing N even more so than before.

Sitting up, Taekwoon looked at him in hatred.

“That’s it?”

N didn’t even glance back.

“Of course that’s it. Why, did you think you were something special? Please. And about your stupid article, make something up about me being an asshole rockstar who cares about no one but himself, it’s nothing new.”

Taekwoon stood up, feeling his temper beginning to flare again.

“I get dragged into hell to interview you, you who fucked up the entire interview then you suck my dick and think I can just get up and go home?”

Taekwoon had never spoken that viciously to anyone but he supposed the adrenaline and testosterone pumping around his body had something to do with it.

“Yeah. Good bye,” N replied, not even stopping to pause his eyeliner.

Taekwoon snapped.

Marching over to the mirror, he grabbed N’s shoulders, picking him up and slamming him into the wall, his mind running on pure rage and not thinking clearly about his morals or good decisions.  
It was at this point that N noticed how strong Taekwoons arms were and how much it was turning him on being suddenly dominated by the aggressive reporter.

Taekwoon leaned closer, his breath hitting N’s face.

“I’m not leaving here until I get my fucking story, ok?”

His lips were suddenly on N’s ear.

“You got that, Hakyeon?”

And N realised that Taekwoon wasn’t a groupie who just wanted a quick fuck. And how much he loved it.

“Got it, Taekwoon.”

The reporter pulled back at the lustful sound of his name, staring into the singers aroused eyes before grabbing his face and kissing him again.

The kiss was faster this time, both males passionately engrossed in the other, with Taekwoons tongue becoming dominant, licking and biting the singers lips, causing N to gasp for air. With hands reaching up to entangle themselves in Taekwoons hair, his legs wrapped around the firm waist, immediately being held up as the reporter pulled them off the wall and carried him over to the pool table located in the far corner of the room.

Laying the singer down, Taekwoon climbed on top of him, attacking N’s neck with his lips, staining the hot tanned skin with feverish kisses. A sharp bite of teeth caused the singer to gasp as his eyes shot open, sharply yanking Taekwoons hair back in a leather gloved hand, forcing Taekwoons mouth back onto his.

With a final lick along the singers lips, Taekwoon pulled back, descending down N’s body towards his tight, leather pants. Stopping in front of N’s hardened cock, his mouth softly bit down on it, just enough to cause N to buck up with a moan.

Taekwoon undid the zip and pulled down the pants with a sharp tug, smirking at the sight of no underwear. Pulling the cloth off completely, he stood back to look down at the gasping singer.  
Left in just a loose white shirt and a black glove, N was a sight to behold. His dark skin glistened with sweat as his eyeliner was smudged and lips were swollen, harsh breaths escaping from them.

Taekwoon finally understood why everyone loved N.

The last bit of adrenaline seemed to have suddenly faded out as he snapped back to reality at the sight of N’s submission.

“What the fuck am I doing?” Taekwoon stuttered as his hands fumbled with trying to rebutton the remains of his ripped shirt. “I’m so sorry, I’ll be going-“

N immediately jumped up, roughly grabbing his collar to pull Taekwoon back down on top of him, leaning up to growl into his ear.

“Don’t you dare leave now.”

Taekwoon shuddered. As he hesitantly climbed over N’s body, his apologies increased until his face hovered over N’s.

“I’m sorry for this, I don’t know what happened.”

N just pulled him down to his lips. While moving his mouth, low moans of Taekwoons name were whispered in-between sucks and licks along the sharp jawline of the reporter.

“I want you Taekwoon. I need you,” N moaned into Taekwoons ear, biting down sharply on the lobe. Pulling back suddenly, Taekwoon took off his ruined shirt, closely followed by the removal of his jeans. N sat up to lean on his elbows.

“Don’t even think about doing that without lube.”

“What?”

“Lube. There’ll be some in the drawer over there. Don’t make me wait much longer.”

Taekwoon obeyed the command, returning with the container to prepare himself, reviling in the way that N seemed to have trouble breathing when he saw Taekwoon stroking his own cock.  
Gazing down at the panting figure lying in front of him with sullied eyeliner and sweaty, disheveled hair, Taekwoon wondered who else had had the privilege of seeing N from this view. Because it really was a sight to behold.

Resuming his place on top of N, Taekwoon lowered his mouth towards the singers neck, giving a quick lick before sucking, using the motion to try and diffuse the pain of his first finger entering N. Hearing N’s cry, Taekwoon moved up to his lips again, running his tongue along the upper lip before softly biting down on the lower. A second finger was added as he nibbled along N’s jaw, licking up the beads of sweat that ran down N’s neck. Finally a third finger was added and N’s cries became whines of ‘Please.’

Taekwoon panted roughly as the tight heat engulfed his dick, pausing only to notice when N suddenly moaned exceedingly loud. Attempting to hit that spot again, Taekwoon continued to thrust as N’s legs wrapped around his waist and hands frantically pulled his hair. N felt hotter than he had with any groupie, his climax rising with each thrust of Taekwoons hips, his voice growing louder and louder until he was sure that the entire concert could hear him screaming Taekwoons name. 

Taekwoon came quickly after, his orgasm reaching as N clenched around him, forcing him to growl ‘Hakyeon’ into N’s ear as he came inside him.

Pulling out, Taekwoon fell to the side of N, lying breathless on the pool table, trying to calm his heartbeat. N didn’t seem to care, apparently enjoying the violent gasps for oxygen that he was experiencing. Taekwoon just stared at the ceiling once more, the logic finally sinking in.

He had just had sex with N. 

Fuck.

Rolling his head towards N, he instantly met the singer’s glassy eyes as they gazed at each other, N being the one to speak.

“I think I’m in love with you.”

Taekwoon only had a second to blink in confusion before Ken barged in.

“Hakyeon I swear to god you should have been on stage ten minutes ago. The girls are going crazy, Hyuk went crowd surfing as a distraction but they just consumed him in their endless abyss of feminity and I think he’s long gone. I may or may not have pushed him, I’m not confessing to anything. Oh and Hongbin is giving Ravi a blowjob somewhere backstag-oh my god what the fuck did you do?”

N just looked up at him.

“Fuck.”

Taekwoon jumped up like he’d be burned, hastily picking up his broken glasses and tugging on the remains of his shirt and struggling to pull up his jeans. Straightening out his hair before grabbing the notepad and recording device, he sped out of the room. Ken spoke out as he passed him.

“I can’t wait to read the article.”

Taekwoon just blushed harder and left.

Turning back to the now irritated N, Ken began the lecture.

“Jesus Christ you actually had sex with him Hakyeon? You haven’t done that since the early years. Plus I thought you hated him? Or was it him hating you?”

“Shut the fuck up and help me find my pants.”

~

Stumbling out the door, N grabbed the closest groupie he could find, shoving her face into his crotch.

“Don’t say anything. Just suck.”

The girl hummed in approval unzipping his pants and reaching for his dick. Almost instantly, she was shoved back onto the floor, looking up to see N pulling his own hair in frustration.

“Fuck! It doesn’t the same, fuck! What did he do to me?” Zipping up and walking off, the singer could still be heard cursing as his rejected fan watched in embarrassed astonishment. Coming back to her senses, she called out to him.

“N! Baby! Wait, I can do it better, I promise!”

Turning around only to give her a smirk and a wink the star replied, “Sorry love, I’ve got a show to put on.”

Swaying around the corner, he was met with the cringe worthy sight of Ravi getting sucked off against the wall. Sighing in annoyance, N yanked Hongbin off Ravi’s dick, causing the bassist’s eyes to shoot open at the sudden exposure of cold air. Zipping up in frustration, Ravi questioned the leader.

“So why are you so late Hakyeon? Find another girl?”

“Shut up and get on stage. Fuck you Hongbin.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Fuck you.”

Finally reaching the edge of the stage, the trio was joined by a ragged, lipsticked covered Hyuk who seemed to have somehow escaped the onslaught of girls. Looking around at his band, each covered in sweat, hickeys and layered with heavy breathing, N smiled.

“Let’s make these girls cry.”


End file.
